This invention is directed to a new and improved dish drainer. Dish drainers are widely used in the kitchen to permit washed dishes, glasses, cups and utensils to drip dry after washing.
Dish drainers comprise two separate units, the upper being called the basket (rack) and the bottom being called the pan. The basket normally sits on the pan, which catches the water from the washed dishes, etc., and directs the water into the adjacent sink.
In shipping the dish drainers, it is today commonplace that they are placed in packaging in an attempt to hold the basket and rack together for future sale. In most instances, a plastic shrink wrapping and a corrugated board are used for this purpose. This constitutes additional, non functional components that add to the cost of the product and present a problem in recycling due to the type of plastic film and cardboard required. Todays environmental concerns are focused on reducing or eliminating all difficult to recycle packaging. If the basket and rack are not held together properly, they will separate when displayed for sale, causing product rejection.
Users also find that the basket, particularly when not loaded with dishes will move on the pan. When the pan and basket are tilted to drain off excess water into the sink, an unsecured basket will slide forward and in some cases, will slide into the sink.
The present invention provides a solution to the aforementioned disadvantages noted above.